


A Simple Smile

by asoulofstars



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Potential Jaime/Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime gets a glance at his new sister-in-law and decides she needs a little smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Smile

**Author's Note:**

> A no-dialogue piece I wrote myself. My first ever Jaime/Sansa and Game of Thrones fanfic. It's a drabble, but I'm quite proud of it.  
> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://jaimelannister.tumblr.com/post/29716957013

A Simple Smile

It was Jaime’s first day of breaking fast back in King’s Landing. He was freshly groomed. His hair was cut, and he was clean shaven for the first time in what felt like forever. He ran the fingers of his left hand over his smooth jaw line, trying to loosen his posture. He was tense, as if he was still locked up. He heard a noise and nearly jumped before realizing it was just a chair scraping down the table. He looked down and saw his new sister-in-law, Sansa Stark (now Lannister), sitting down. She deliberately avoided his gaze, looking at her plate as she prayed.  
How can she still pray after all that has been done to her? Hasn’t she realized that there are no Gods? Jaime thought to himself, marveling over the young woman, as she could not be called a girl, sitting mere feet away.   
Sansa daintily picked up her fork and began eating. Jaime watched from the corner of his green eyes as her posture never slouched, and how primly she took the food between her lips. She was the perfect image of a true lady. Except he could see the truth hiding in her Tully blue eyes. He could see the pain, the hatred for this place. He could see the burning desire to escape.   
She happened to glance his way as she finished, and Jaime offered her a smile. It was just a quick curving upward of his lips, but the intensity in his gaze let Sansa know that he did understand. So she smiled back. A small smile, but a true one. She stood up, her fiery red hair swaying from her shoulders to dip down her back as she turned and left. Jaime allowed himself to smirk, feeling accomplished at getting a real smile out of the little she-wolf.   
She is something. He thought to himself.


End file.
